


Truth or more

by lamergirl



Series: Friends With Benefits [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Neck Kissing, Orgy, Polyamory, Polysmosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: How the original 6 got 2 more.





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
This got away from me lmao.  
Enjoy!

Boze wasn’t stupid.

Sure, sometimes it seemed like that, and maybe she could be a little clueless, but she usually picked up on things. After being with Smosh Games for a month she was aware something was up. As she grew closer and closer with her fellow hosts, things became even more apparent. 

The only problem is that she didn’t know what was going on, just that something was going on.

She could see the loaded glances that they would give each other often. At first, she thought that maybe they were just inside jokes, but they didn’t give each other those looks when anything funny happened or even laugh. She caught those glances during quiet moments. Moments where the crew was distracted or the camera wasn’t on them. 

They were also very physically comfortable with each other. Always laying on each other or casually touching each other. 

The evidence that seemed to solidify all of this for her was how often they were all hanging together. As she got closer to them, she assumed she would be included in all of the fun, and while she did get invited to a lot of things, she would still see pictures from them hanging out online without even knowing they had met up. Even when she was invited, she was always the first to leave, everyone else just saying that they would leave in a little while and they would see her the next day.

When Damien joined it was a godsend because she had somebody to talk about it with. After the first event the two joined the crew first, she spilled all of her suspicions and he agreed.

“I mean it sounds to me like they have some sort of secret relationship.” Damien had said, and Boze had considered it. She wasn’t sure how she felt about how much his theory made sense.

“Who knows.” Had been her only verbal response.

\----

Mari was pretty observant. 

She could tell that Boze and Damien were suspicious. Whenever any of them slipped up in their charade she could see the loaded glances between them. She tried her best to keep it a subtle as possible, but it got to the point where she was worried, they would start asking around and spread their suspicions to the rest of the smosh family.

“I think we should tell them.” She had tried to vocalize around the coffee table in Wes’s living room. This had been her 3rd attempt to start this conversation since they had all arrived at Wes’s house.

“Tell who what?” Wes had finally responded against Lasercorn’s neck, the other man was sitting in his lap, his head to the side to give the larger man more access.

“Tell Boze and Damien about our relationship.” Mari had said finally getting everyone’s attention.

Sohinki’s head snapped up from where he had been talking to Flitz with an incredulous look on his face. “hell no!”

“I wanna know what made you bring this up?” Flitz asked and everyone looked at her expectantly.

“Boze has always been very suspicious of us because she noticed us excluding her a lot, but now that we are excluding 2 people, they are both talking about it and theorizing. Yesterday I overheard her say ‘maybe we should ask Ian if he has any idea.’” She said and Wes sighed.

“If they start asking around…” Wes started.

“More people are gonna be watching us closely, and before we know it everyone is gonna know our secret.” Joven finished.

“Maybe we should tell them…” Wes said slowly.

“They are gonna judge the fuck out of us.” Lasercorn protested.

“They already judge us. That’s how this friendship works.” Sohinki dismissed, “Plus I think we can trust both of them to support us and keep it to themselves if we explain it to them and tell them to keep it on the DL.” Sohinki reasoned.

“You switch sides pretty quickly there,” Lasercorn said accusatorily.

“Well, if telling 2 people keeps about 20 more people from being suspicious, I think it’s worth it.” Sohinki had said, forcing Lasercorn to reluctantly agree.

They end up breaking the news the following week when the team is all alone in a room. While Boze and Damien don’t quite know what to make of the new information, the air is now completely clear and the awkwardness of trying to hide their secret Is gone. Boze and Damien promise to keep their secret and Mari says that they should join the group more often if they don’t mind witnessing some minor PDA occasionally. And they agree.

…

Damien thinks about the new information he was given quite a lot.

It's barely 2 weeks after they have the conversation when they all attend the streamy’s. Afterward, as they are all about to get into cars, Mari approached Damien and Boze. “Hey, we are all gonna head to my house, get some drinks, enjoy the night, do you wanna come?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’m Down”

“Awesome!” Mari smiled “It's not that far, just follow my car.”

They followed Mari’s car back to her place where the party really started. Mari seemingly planned for this because there was plenty of drinks to choose from. Boze indulged in a few drinks while Damien just drank some of the soda Mari had in her fridge.

It was a good time, Lasercorn and Sohinki showed up and the party got really underway. They played a video game or two, drank and laughed loudly with each other. By 2 am everyone was drunk except for Boze who was tipsy and Damien who was sober. Someone had put on a movie and most of them were situated on the couch. Though everyone had rallied to put on the movie, not many of them were watching.

Damien, who was seated on the far-left side of the couch, between the wall and Wes, knew that he and Boze would probably be leaving soon. He would have to remove himself from Wes, who was massively drunk and had wrapped an arm around Damien, leaning into him and pretty much kept him from going anywhere.

Damien practically jumped out of his skin when Wes turned his head and kissed his neck. Damien pushed his head back quickly with a chuckle, “Dude you’re drunk. You do know who is sitting next to you right?”

Wes, undeterred, leaned back into him and said, “I know who you are.” Before kissing Damien’s neck again, this time getting a few kisses in before Damien halfheartedly pushed him again.

“dude, you got to stop,” Damien said and before he even finished the sentence, Wes, had his lips back on Damien’s neck.

“why?” Damien felt the word vibrate across his pulse point and he sort of froze. Wes’s lips had paused to speak but when Damien didn’t respond or raise his hands to push him away again, Wes went back to mouthing at his neck.

Damien’s brain was screaming at him to stop Wes. Full-on ‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?’ in his head. He didn’t want to though. It felt really nice, really nice, and maybe he didn’t want Wes to stop. He actually gasped out loud when Wes licked a stripe up the side of his neck. Suddenly there was another reason why Damien should probably make Wes stop.

Damien’s hands were finally back under control when Wes’s hands started rubbing his stomach and then moving downward. Wes’s fingertips brushed across the front of Damien’s pants once and he bounced up, breaking himself out of the moment and breaking himself away from Wes.

It seemed like no one had noticed what had been happening and they all looked up at him with questioning glances. “It is getting late, I think I’m gonna head home.”

“Are you sure?” Wes said and he had a playful smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Damien said, making his way away from the couch. Both Mari and Boze popped up as he passed them.

“Could I catch a ride? I should probably go home too.” Boze asked and Damien nodded.

“Wait are you sure your good to drive? It looked like your eyes were closing over there for a moment.” Mari said following the two of them toward the door.

Damien internally shuddered at remembering the sensation that caused him to close his eyes, “Trust me, I am very awake.”

“Ok. Let me know when you guys get home!” Mari said as she opened the door for them. They walked to Damien’s car and once the doors to the car were both closed, Damien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You alright there?” Boze asked as she clicked her seatbelt in.

“Wes was trying to seduce me,” Damien said abruptly as he calmly clicked his own seatbelt in.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He was really drunk. Like trashed.” Damien started and Boze nodded knowingly.

“ok so he was flirting with you, and it made you uncomfortable.” Boze reasoned, leaning back in her seat as Damien pulled out of the driveway.

“Don’t I wish he was that subtle.” When Boze shot him, a questioning look he continued. “He was more like, kissing and licking my neck.”

“Shit. He was drunk.” Boze said incredulously, “Oh! That’s why you jumped up like a startled kitten and suddenly had to go!”

Damien felt himself flush as he decided to be honest. “Actually no. See I tried to push him off like 2 times but then I kind of let him, because he was insistent, and it felt nice.” He purposely kept his eyes on the road so he didn’t have to acknowledge the wide-open mouth expression on Boze’s face, “I jumped up like I just got burned because he developed some wandering hands and since words clearly weren’t gonna stop him, I decided it was time to go.”

“Wow.” Is all Boze says.

“Yeah” Is all Damien says in return.

Neither of them says anything for a moment, Boze just looked out the window at the dark night around them. Damien could tell she wanted to say something, but waited patiently, focusing on driving, for the time being, seeing as he was tired and while they weren’t too far from their neighborhood, the idea of being in bed was very appealing.

“do you ever think about their relationship?” Boze said suddenly and quietly.

“Who’s relationship?” Damien asked stupidly, his mind already moved to different things.

“The rest of the squad’s poly relationship?” Boze explained, “I find myself thinking about it a lot. Mostly about how it started. Mari said they had all been working together for a little while before it happened, but that’s all they’ve said. It had to have been more than that. I don’t think you just wake up one day and decide to start a 6-part poly relationship with your coworkers.”

“Why not?” 

Boze raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“one of Mari’s favorite things to say is, life is too short to let shit go by without trying things out. I mean if they were all feeling each other and things led to another, maybe they just let it happen. Didn’t let the kind of problems your thinking about get to them because life is short and shiz.” Damien said and Boze had to think about that for a moment.

“That’s pretty profound.” She said as Damien turned onto their street. “Is that also why you almost let A trashed Wes give you a handjob on the couch?”

“I did not almost let a trashed Wes do anything.” Damien sighed as Boze laughed.

“It seems like you did.” 

“letting him kiss my neck and place his hand on my stomach was as far as I was planning on letting it go,” Damien said as he passed his place in favor of pulling into the garage for Boze’s apartment.

“You let him touch your stomach? In front of everyone??? What a whore.” Boze said very dramatically, causing Damien, who was beet red, to laugh.

As the laughter died down and Damien stopped the car in Boze’s spot, that he often parked in due to Boze not having a car and letting him use it since he lived down the street, Boze gave him a funny look for a moment before looking away. It was almost as if he had imagined it.

“Do you wanna come up? You can crash on my couch if down the block is too far of a walk for you at 3 am.” She asked finally looking back at him.

“Honestly, just getting out of the car is too much work right now. I’m so tired.” Damien said honestly and Boze opened her door.

“That settles it, your coming up.” She said with a tone of finality.


	2. Experiencing

Damien Liked to think he was perceptive.

Thinking back, he had missed so many signs that night, it seemed now that is claim was very incorrect.

As soon as they got to Boze’s place she had made up the couch for him, brought him pillows, and then lingered in the living room. They talked for a little while and Boze kept putting her hand lightly on his knee or shoulder and his tired brain still didn’t get it. It wasn’t until they were sitting very close on the couch, Boze so close to his face that he could count her individual eyelashes, that he realized something was happening.

She leaned in first and kissed him, catching him off guard. “Where did that come from?” He asked after pulling back.

“You said it yourself; life is too short to let shit go by without trying things out” Is all she said. Still sitting pretty damn close. Damien only thought about it for another few seconds before he was leaning in.

They ended up fucking. Full Stop.

The next morning Damien woke up in Boze’s bed with no clothes on and a lot of anxiety. Sure, it had been fun, and he was pretty sure he wanted to do it again, but he wasn’t sure how Boze felt about it. Boze, who had been already up, sitting in a chair in the living room watching TV, didn’t even mention it. She asked if he wanted to go to the diner down the block for some breakfast. He ended up running home in his clothes from last night and getting showered and dressed before joining her to eat. They didn’t talk about it in the diner, they didn’t talk about it while Damien walked Boze home, and they sure as hell didn’t talk about it while they were standing in front of Boze’s door to finish their conversation before she slipped in and he went home.

They continued to not talk about it the next day, and Damien found himself sitting on Shayne’s couch, waiting for him to set up a video game, wanting to talk to anyone at this point. The obvious choice would, of course, be Shayne, but it wasn’t that simple. He didn’t want to fudge any of the details but because the entire situation was based on a huge secret, he couldn’t tell Shayne at all he couldn’t exactly tell him entirely what was going on.

But he had to talk about it, so he decided to go the subtle, not so subtle way as Shayne finally sat down next to him and was handing him a controller. “So, Shayne…”

“Yeah?”

“Let me pose a hypothetical question.”

“Shoot”

“What if, hypothetically, I was to have sex with one of my best friends.” Damien started and Shayne shot him a look.

“How drunk were you?” Shayne asked incredulously.

“Hypothetically Shayne” Damien corrected him.

Shayne rolled his eyes but corrected himself, “ok, hypothetically, how drunk were you?”

“Hypothetically, not drunk at all. And hypothetically they were a little tipsy but very coherent.” Shayne raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet allowing Damien to continue. “So, I hypothetically had sex with one of my best friends and the next morning, they act as if nothing had happened. Like I had stayed over on their couch and not in their bed. And hypothetically I even tried to bring it up over text later that day and they very smoothly kept it off that topic.” 

“what do you want to say to them about it?” Shayne asked, “Hypothetically” he tacked on as an afterthought.

“I want to know how they felt about it. And if they share any of the same feelings I do. But I can’t tell if they are too scared to admit it or they don’t feel any of those feelings and don’t want to have an awkward conversation.” Damien ended with a sigh.

“Does this hypothetical best friend have a name?” Shayne asked.

“I think hypothetical me would prefer they stay hypothetical,” Damien answered, prepared for that question. While Shayne looked a little disappointed, Damien knew he wouldn’t push.

“Well, how exactly did you try and bring up the conversation?”

“I said ‘last night was interesting, right?’ and they responded ‘yeah I still can’t believe that person flirted with you!’ “

“Let me guess, you responded with, ‘yeah me neither!’?” Shayne asked with a knowing look and Damien nodded. Shayne knew him too well. “Well, it seems like both of you are avoiding saying it outright. And that might make it hard to have this serious conversation you want to have.”

“Maybe I just shouldn’t say anything.” Damien mused and Shayne rolled his eyes again.

“So you would rather drive yourself crazy wondering what they could have thought about it?”

“I just might.”

“Damien, you and I both know you need to talk to them.”

Damien sighed, “What would I even say? And don’t you dare tell me to ‘just tell the truth.’”

“how about you just don’t lie. Does that work?” Damien shot him a look, so he continued, “Tell them exactly what you told me. That you want to know if they are having any of the same feelings you are.”

“Thanks, Shayne. I’ll try. Hypothetically”

…

Damien didn’t end up taking Shayne’s advice.

He told himself it was because Shayne didn’t know the whole picture and therefore couldn’t give the soundest advice, but in reality, he was just a little bitch. He never even brought up the thing with Wes to Wes or anyone else because of the aforementioned little bitch syndrome he was dealing with, and Wes seemed more than content to not bring it up either.

And Shayne was right because Damien was going crazy.

…

Mari didn’t regret telling Damien and Boze.

She couldn’t deny, however, that there was weird energy whenever all 8 of them hung out. At first, she attributed it to the fact that both Damien and Wes were very much trying to repress drunk Wes’s actions during the night of the streamy’s, Wes had told them the story the next morning. Then she thought maybe there was something going on between Damien and Boze since they weren’t as glued to each other’s sides as they used to be. However, none of those seemed quite right.

Though she can’t pinpoint when the sexual tension started, she remembers vividly when she noticed it.

They had just shot a video for smosh games, the crew was putting things away and Mari was putting away the game they had been playing, when Boze, who had dramatically run off-camera during the video, came up to her.

“hey! Do you know who is gonna come to Wes’s game night?” She asked slightly startling Mari who looked up.

“the usual crew, smosh games, Lasercorn and Sohinki. Your coming right?” She asked, putting the last few small pieces into the box.

“Yeah. I’m sure we are gonna have a lot of fun.” Boze says and for some reason the tone makes Mari look up at her, a slight blush on her cheeks. And Boze speaks before Mari can respond. “Do you need any help?”

Mari looks down and the mostly put away board game, and shakes her head, ignoring the weird energy. “No, I’m almost done.”

Boze walks away a few moments later when someone calls her, and Mari can’t help but spend the rest of the night thinking about what kind of fun her and Boze could really have.

...

Wes was really excited for this game night.

He stocked his house with plenty of booze and snacks and waited for his friends (and lovers) to arrive. It started out innocently enough. Not only did the whole group come but Shayne, Courtney, Noah, Matt Raub, and Ian came too. They had video game tournaments that got very competitive (almost too competitive), and they argued about the proper rules for a few board games, and they all drank and laughed and enjoyed each others company. People started trickling out at about 11, and Wes barely noticed, saying goodbye because the rest of the group was and less focused on who they were saying bye too.

Lasercorn is the one to tells them it was only the group, Boze and Damien left. of course, he has to tell Wes in a whisper really close to his ear before kissing his neck. Wes had stayed away from his own alcohol, for the most part, that night for varying reasons (mostly the fact that he got handsy as fuck) and was able to easily push Lasercorn away, reminding him that just cause Boze and Damien knew didn’t mean they wanted a show. Lasercorn, who clearly hadn’t been keeping away from anything pouted like a small indignant child and tried to resume his activities, but Wes instead pulled him into his lap. Lasercorn accepted it even though sitting in Wes’s lap, facing in front of them, stopped any further advancements that Lasercorn wanted.

Instead, Lasercorn decided to share his drinks with Wes, constantly bringing his cup up for Wes to have some, And Wes let him, knowing full well what Lasercorn was doing, but he decided that as long as he wasn’t at risk for revealing their secret, what would it hurt?

By the time Wes was really feeling it, it had to be at least 1 am. Everyone was in various states of on Wes’s level around the coffee table and they were trying to decide if they wanted to play another game or call it a night.

That was when Boze spoke up, “ooohhh why don’t we play, truth or dare?”

Mari laughed out loud at that and the rest of the group laughed along. Wes ended up being the one to explain to them. “See, the night we all decided to, try this, we were all drunk and playing truth or dare in Mari’s house after game night.”

“Wow…” is all Boze can say and she laughs a little at the irony too.

“Does that mean we can’t play it? Cause I kind of like the idea of it.” Mari said, and a few people made noises of agreement.

“If you want to change things up, we could play a different version I played in an acting class?” Damien suggested.

“YES! Let’s do that!” Boze yelled enthusiastically, reminding Wes how drunk some of the group was.

“Basically, it’s like Truth or Dare Hot Potato. We fill a bowl with truth or dares and one person sits in the middle and counts to ten while we pass around the bowl. Whoever gets stuck with he bowl when the person gets to ten has to go to the middle and pull one of them out of the bowl and do it.” Damien explained and everyone seemed up for it.


	3. Being

The preparation for this game was spearheaded by Boze, who took some of Wes’s printer paper and started ripping it into shreds that were passed around for people to write different dares and truths they wanted people to do. Most of the shreds were either too small or in weird shapes but nobody complained they just somehow fit on their what they wanted and folded it in half before putting it in the plastic container Wes managed to find (since if they used the bowl, they knew the papers would fly everywhere with the enthusiastic competitiveness that would ensue)

And now the game was ready since it was his idea, Damien elected to sit in the middle first and handed the container filled with the papers to Boze. He counted with Missippis and Wes couldn’t help to think how adorable that was.

After frantically passing around the ‘potato’ Lasercorn was stuck with it and went to sit in the middle to open it, after of course trying to drop it in Wes’s lap and claim he didn’t have it and didn’t know what anyone was talking about. Damien took his spot as Lasercorn opened the container, looking up as he rummaged through the papers, finally grabbing a hold of one that seemed to be ripped in the shape of an oval (how the hell had Boze managed that?).

“First of all, it’s a truth so, lame.” He says in the kind of way he speaks when he is drunk and trying to act like he isn’t. He opens up the paper and reads it out loud, “Who here would you most want to- ok this is a direct call back to last time and that isn’t fair.”

Most of the group erupted into laughter as Lasercorn folded up the question and yeeted the offensive object at Wes before rummaging in the container for a new one. Surprisingly no one tried to protest.

“ok, this one says dare. Dance for the whole group to chandelier- oh god.” The group erupted into laughter and loud whoops as Lasercorn got up and Joven pulled up the Sia song on his phone.

Everyone was practically howling with laughter as Lasercorn performed for the entire group. He did some spins that almost resulted in him falling out the window, spent a good thirty seconds doing a slowed down macarena, and somehow managed to use raptor claws to the beat. When he was finally finished, he plopped into Jovens lap, ignoring his protests.

“Dude you have to sit in the middle now.” Mari laughed.

“I think this is close enough” Lasercorn tried.

“I can’t pass the bowl around when you're holding my arms against you like that.” Joven protested and Lasercorn reluctantly sat in the middle, thrusting the container into Wes’s hands.

He counted loudly and quickly, the container barely making it halfway around the circle before it stopped on Damien. Lasercorn and he switched spots as Damien returned to the middle and opened the container, closing his eyes as his hand grabbed a random piece of paper.

“Dare,” he said slightly apprehensively, and Wes wondered what level of intoxicated Damien was since Wes was aware Damien had had at least 2 beers (more than he usually partook during these kinds of events). “Spin around a few times with your eyes closed and whoever you see when you stop and open your eyes, kiss them. And I want to also say it says underneath in parenthesis, on the lips, comma, pussy.”

Everyone laughed at the qualifier, but Wes was pretty sure most of the group didn’t think he was gonna do it. Everyone also probably assumed that that particular dare wasn’t meant for Damien or Boze, but Wes suspected one of those two is exactly who it was intended for.

Wes must have underestimated the level of intoxication because Damien stood up with the kind of expression you would expect from someone who had just been dared to run around the house and back or something else mildly annoying. Maybe he had had 3 beers.

Damien spun around a few times, with his arm pointed out and swinging wildly. When he started to list to the side he stopped dizzily and opened his eyes to see he was pointing at Wes.

He hesitates for a second and makes a face at Wes as if to ask for permission, and it’s so Damien that Wes smiles a little at it. Wes gives him an encouraging look and without another moment, Damien is suddenly in front of him with both hands on either side of his face and then he is being kissed. The kiss was only a few seconds, but it made Wes feel dizzy none the less.

Wes realized he was really feeling all of the sips that Lasercorn had given him because he wanted to grab Damien back into his lap and really kiss him. Of course, he didn’t, but he found himself looking at him as he sat in the middle as the whooping from their friends died down.

As Damien handed the bowl to Wes, he wondered what else people had written down.

Damien was enjoying this game.

He had gotten to kiss Wes without worrying about it so that was a plus. It helped that he had drunk 4 beers and was definitely feeling the effects. He probably shouldn’t have drunk that much, and he doubted he would do that again but, his drunk brain was determined to enjoy and let his sober brain sort it out in the morning.

Which was partially why he never drank this much.

After he had counted the game had continued, there was a few more kisses, a bunch more ridiculous dancing and embarrassing stories shared, but the game really turned up a notch when it landed on Boze.

She plopped herself in the middle and pulled one out haphazardly, having to throw a few back in that managed to escape. She finally opened up the piece of paper and read it confidently. “Truth: Do You think Boze and Damien should join the-” She paused for a moment and her tone changed a little as she continued, “Relationship?” If anyone had been looking away or not paying attention, everyone was locked in now. “Who wrote this?” Boze asked and everyone looked around, but no one came forward.

“I think most of us are too drunk to admit that,” Damien said quietly. Boze just sort of stared at the paper for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

“Boze you don’t have to answer it; I mean you can pull another one.” Boze turned to see Mari, who had slightly sobered up at the question, blushing slightly.

“You know what, no, I want to answer it.” Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Boze looked at the paper floor another moment before throwing it on the floor. “I don’t fucking know.” She finally said and Damien looked at her puzzlingly as she explained, “I think I do. I’m pretty sure I do, but this whole thing is so new to me. It’s not like I have any experience dating 7 other people you know?”

And this is when Wes pipes up, “So what your saying is…” He slurred shifting closer to Boze in the middle, leaning heavier forward than he likely planned, “Is you might consider it if you had more experience?”

Lasercorn put his hand on Wes’s shoulder and pulled him back upright, “Alright down boy”

“Fine” Damien said, and everyone looked at him with confusion at his sudden outburst, “I’ll do it.” And in a burst of courage and confidence that he would likely never have again, he moved over to Boze and in a fluid motion, grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her, hard.

You could hear a pin drop.

Even in shock, Boze didn’t stay frozen long enough for Damien to worry that he had made a mistake. As soon as her mind caught up with her lips her hands were on his hips and her lips were moving in tandem with his.

At least that’s as hot and sexy as it felt, it probably looked way more drunk and sloppy from the outside, but they didn’t care.

When they separated, they looked around them at their friends who were slack-jawed. None of them had moved a muscle, too enthralled in the scene in front of them, and clearly, Boze wasn’t gonna have that. “And how exactly are we gonna gain any sort of experience when all of you are sitting over there watching?” She asks pointedly and it was like a spell was broken. Everyone descended upon the two in a free for all.

Damien was pulled back into familiar strong arms and suddenly separated from Boze. Before he could protest suddenly a very drunk Lasercorn was in his lap.

Kissing Lasercorn was definitely very different than kissing Boze, quite a bit. While Boze wasn’t exactly submissive, Lasercorn had a certain dominance to him that made Damien feel hot all over. Lasercorn hands held his head in place while the familiar arms that had pulled him back (whomst he had identified as Wes) held him back and started moving around and exploring Damien’s body.

He gasped into Lasercorn’s mouth when Wes’s hands went under his shirt. Everything felt heightened, and he couldn’t tell if it was because we was drunk or because they just had an innate sense of what made him feel

good. Whatever it was, fuck did it feel good. Lasercorn broke away from the kiss to kiss Wes over his shoulder but Damien didn’t complain because Lasercorn started shifting his hips just so against him and all Damien could do was throw his head back and moan.

This whole situation was surreal, he had to admit he had fantasies like this. Which is why he threw that truth in the bowl. Worst case scenario whoever pulled it out disregarded it and threw it away without answering, But the best case scenario was happening now.

As much as he was enjoying being held and grinded on, he needed more. He pulled at Lasercorn’s shirt and Lasercorn got it right away, pulling back and stilling his hips long enough to pull his shirt off, and then Wes was pushing Damien into a sitting up position so he and Lasercorn could pull of his shirt.

And due to all of them being drunk, this is where things started getting fuzzy. He wasn’t so drunk that he forgot what happened, it was more that a lot of the details weren’t really necessary for his brain to hold onto.

He remembered being, seeing the rest of the group following their lead, and finally being turned around and getting to kiss Wes. Someone’s hand, probably Wes’s, started stroking him. Not wanting to be the only one making all the noise he reached out and grabbed someone, definitely Wes, and started stroking him.

He isn’t sure who came first, just that they must have been close to him because somebody gripped his arm hard as he heard the “oh _fuuuuck_” Damien had been close, and that moan sent him over the edge. His hand on Wes went still for a moment as his eyes slipped fully closed and he let out a loud broken moan.

It was a mind-blowing experience, being surrounded by all the noises of people who 2 hours prior were just your Coworker and friends. The next morning when Damien laid (somewhere? He hadn’t opened his eyes yet) and went over the details in his mind, he didn’t really know what to do.

His head was filled with questions about what was gonna happen now. But he decided he didn’t need to ask questions. What was gonna happen, was gonna happen. He had stressed about this idea enough by now.

Now that it was here, he wasn’t gonna let himself stress it. At least until he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
(Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
